


Santa's Helpers

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron Holiday Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Holidays, M/M, Men In Tights, Santa's Elves, Sweet, elf costumes, santa suit, the garrison trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Oh, he knew that look. A big grin and mischievous blue eyes that sparkled with a brilliant idea – and spelled certain doom for Hunk.“Lance, no…”“Lance, yes,” he replied, beaming so brightly, Hunk had to shield his eyes.





	Santa's Helpers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hanukkah! Here's a Santa-themed fic for the first day, lol. (I guess I'll alternate traditions to go along with my headcanon) Ah, but enough about that.
> 
> Please enjoy this little fic, beta'd by the lovely Alex and Jes~♥

“This sucks,” Pidge grumbled under their breath as they straightened the pointy green hat on their head, the heavy bell on the top causing it to flop over and tilt to the side. Again. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Hunk followed their glare toward its intended target.

“You mean you can’t believe what I talked our way out of,” Lance corrected, adjusting his own hat and then smiling at his reflection. “Is it just me or do these tights make my legs look fantastic?” He spun around, striking a pose, and Hunk had to agree. “I guess I rock the candy cane stripes, huh?”

Pidge muttered something Hunk didn’t quite catch and tugged down on the dark green velour shorts, the little bells on the hem jingling as they did.

“C’mon, it’s not that bad,” Lance persuaded. “I mean, so we have to dress up as Santa’s elves and help some kids on and off his lap for a few hours.” He shrugged. “Iverson was going to give us latrine duty!” Lance pulled a face, his nose wrinkling. “You should be thanking me for convincing him that this volunteer work was a much better punishment.”

“We wouldn’t be getting punished, if it weren’t for you,” Pidge argued.

“What?” Lance placed a hand over his heart, looking scandalized. “You were sneaking out! We were _worried_ about you.” He turned his way. “Right, Hunk?”

“Uh…” He looked between Pidge and Lance, who were both staring at him. “Please leave me out of this.” He averted his gaze and pulled down on his own bright red shirt before attempting to clasp the merry little belt. Apparently, elves didn’t typically come in his size.

“Well, I don’t get why you’re so uppity, anyway,” Lance continued, facing Pidge again. “You make an adorable elf.” He paused, holding back a snicker. “Disgruntled, but adorable.”

Pidge glared daggers at him and, man, if looks could kill. But Hunk was glad they couldn’t. He rather liked his boyfriend alive.

“Anyway, like I said,” Lance went on. “We just need to get through today and then we’re off scot-free.” He beamed.

“It’s not scot-free if you’ve already served your sentence,” Pidge countered, adjusting their glasses and crossing their arms over their festively decorated chest.

Lance was about to say something else, but stopped when Hunk let out an aggravated grunt. They both turned his way and Hunk’s cheeks burned as he purposely avoided their gazes while wrestling with the belt. “Need any help?” Lance asked.

“Nope. I’m fine. No problem here.” Then finally, he managed to get the thing closed. But he still hadn’t attempted to put on his tights. He gave a long-suffering sigh.

“Aww, poor baby.” Lance seemed to follow, eyeing the candy cane striped nightmares still sitting on the stool. “You sure you don’t want any hel-”

“We have a problem!” The person who’d shown them to the makeshift dressing room announced as he burst through the drapery. “Santa’s not coming.”

“But…I’ve been so good this year!” Lance faked a pout and then hissed when Pidge stepped on his curly-toe-booted foot.

“What’s going on?” they asked, feigning innocence when Lance narrowed his eyes at them.

“The company we used said they had a bunch of call-outs and they had to pull our Santa,” the man informed them.

“Ah. That’s a shame,” Pidge said, not sounding the least bit sorry. “Guess we’ll just have to cancel the event, then.”

“What? No!” Lance protested. “Pidge, there’s a huge line of kids out there expecting to meet Santa.” He frowned, genuine sadness showing in his eyes and Hunk, despite the flicker of relief he’d felt at the idea of getting to go home early, melted at the sight of it. “There must be something we can do,” Lance added, turning to face their coordinator again.

“Well,” he began, biting his lip. “We have the Santa costume all ready, but I’m not sure any of the staff will fit it.”

Suddenly, the room felt extremely warm. Hunk watched the scene unfold in slow motion. He dared not look at Lance, so it was Pidge who he noticed glancing his way first, followed by the coordinator. Then, taking a deep breath, he faced his boyfriend.

Oh, he knew that look. A big grin and mischievous blue eyes that sparkled with a brilliant idea – and spelled certain doom for Hunk.

“Lance, no…”

“Lance, yes,” he replied, beaming so brightly, Hunk had to shield his eyes.

And then, not even ten minutes later, Hunk found himself seated upon a plush, velvet throne, clad in a bright red suit complete with shiny black boots and a freshly combed white beard – thanks to Lance.

Pidge didn’t say anything, but even they couldn’t keep the amusement from showing on their face.

Lance, on the other hand, didn’t bother hiding his excitement. In fact, before he removed the velvet rope and let the children in, he took his own seat on ‘Santa’s’ lap, pulling out his phone and taking a quick ‘elfie’ to get things started.

“You look great, by the way,” Lance whispered, his phone’s camera clicking away.

“I don’t feel great,” Hunk sighed. Though, honestly, this outfit was much more comfortable than his elf garb. Anything was better than those tights. Although, they did look good on Lance. Really good, actually.

“Aww, c’mon. You saved the day, babe,” Lance said. “Just look how happy those kids are.” He gestured toward the crowd of children bouncing up and down excitedly, their eyes wide and cheeks pink, and Hunk couldn’t ignore the warmth that bubbled up in his chest. “Okay now,” Lance continued. “Let’s practice once before we let them in.”

Hunk blinked. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Lance fixed him with a look. And, after waiting half a beat, demanded, “Go on.”

“Okay…” Hunk cleared his throat and, in his best Santa voice, said, “What’s your name, little elf?”

He snorted, but answered. “Lance.”

“All right, Lance. And have you been a good boy this year?” Hunk asked, voice going as deep as he could manage.

“Oh, well…” He leaned in closer, his warm breath stirring the stray hairs from Hunk’s fake beard. “Not really. I’ve been pretty _naughty_ …” he breathed before pulling back and giving a cheeky little wink. “And you know,” he added, “I didn’t think I was into older men,” he mused, twirling the end of the beard with his finger. “Hmm…learn something new every day, huh?” Then Lance patted Hunk’s cheek and hopped off of his lap before making his way over to the line of eager children. “Who’s ready to meet Santa?”

Hunk just gaped, but, remembering where he was, he quickly closed his mouth, his gaze darting over to Pidge, who simply shook their head and rolled their eyes. Then Hunk looked forward to where Lance was crouched down, talking to a little girl who looked nervous. Hunk couldn’t hear him, but Lance was speaking enthusiastically, wildly gesturing with his arms. The girl giggled and then took his hand when he offered it.

Lance was really good at getting people to do things they didn’t want or were too afraid to do – case in point, Hunk in a Santa suit – but Hunk couldn’t say he was upset. In fact, as he watched Lance escort the shy little girl up to him, he thought, if Lance was going to smile like that for the rest of the day, then all of this would be worth it.

And, hey, this was loads better than latrine duty.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, they're all so cute. I want to see them in these outfits now XD
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
